


Change your destiny !

by Irisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actual Uzumaki Naruto, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Humor, Gen, He is not evil, Kurama-centric, Luck based story, Manipulation, Naruto has the chakra chains, Naruto-centric - Freeform, POV Alternating, Red-haired Naruto, SO, a lot of it, actual dice rolls, but also light ones, dark themes, dark!Kurama, dice rolling, for now, just not particularly happy and nice, oh and the dice rolls are real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisen/pseuds/Irisen
Summary: 'Greetings,As the closest being to the Blessed n°84, you have been chosen as his blessing tutor. Until he comes of age, you will be the one in charge of his benediction. We hope this is not too much of an inconvenience for you.'
When you are a quasi-immortal demon-ish giant, foxy, chakra construct who has been trapped into an human vessel for almost a century, you tend to get bored very easily. This is probably why, out of all the powerful and safe divine benedictions Kurama could choose for his vessel, he went with the one that was both unpredictable and potentially very dangerous. Now, he gets to roll the dice of destiny for his jinchuriki and this proves to be both interesting and extremely frustrating.





	1. Of dice rolls and Blessing tutors

He was only in the place for a few hours but he was already bored to death.

It was everything he hated : a damp, cold, dark space that was nowhere near big enough for him to feel comfortable. Being brought back in such a place when, less than a day before, he finally had the chance to feel, even if it was just a sliver of it, the freedom he once had for the first time in more than a century ... well it certainly was cruel, and extremely so.

At least, he wasn't in chains this time.

Not that his situation was much better, really. With Kushina, he had at least had the ability to try and see something through her eyes. Of course, it did not work every time, but it was a good distraction.

 

This time, he could feel that the seals imprisoning him where much stronger than the previous Uzumaki ones, and those seals were already one of the most complex work in fuinjutsu than the Clan had ever done. But even there, even with the knowledge and the strength of the Uzumaki bloodline preventing him from regaining his freedom, he could still do something, interact in some ways with his vessel.

The seals of the blond man, however, were on a whole new level, and he could already feel that breaking them would be almost impossible.

 

Having had several human vessels to share his (very long) life with, Kurama had picked up some of their mannerism. Sighing was one of them.

He sighed.

Doing such a human thing when you were a giant, foxy, chakra construct was both difficult and weird from an observor point of view but he enjoyed the many feelings that could be carried through a simple action. You expulsed some air in a specific manner and the people around you were immediately influenced by it, taking it as if you had just expressed a point of view out loud.

 

The human ability to convey so much emotions in such small acts and gestures was something that interested him very much. A lot of things interested him very much. When you were trapped in a damp, cold, dark space for most of your (very long) life, you only had so many things to do. So many things being thinking and trying to escape. Mostly.

Sometimes, he tried to combine the two. Thinking while trying to escape. Seeing the outside world and learning from it, trying to make sense of the human customs and ways of life.

He learned many things, many strange customs, among them was reading.

 

And now, he was thankful that he had.

 

Because, had he not be such a curious giant, foxy, chakra creation he would not have been able to read the words that just formed themselves in front of him.

 

As a bijuu, he had seen and lived some very strange things, in fact, as a bijuu he himself was a very strange thing. This was not the weirdest but it was pretty high on the list.

 

' **Greetings** ' it read. ' **As the closest being to the Blessed n°84, you have been chosen as his blessing tutor. Until he comes of age, you will be the one in charge of his benediction. We hope this is not too much of an inconvenience for you. If it is, please contact us. However know that, since you are nothing but a mere mortal, you do not have the ability to contact us.**

**Since you are a blessing tutor, you shall chose for the Blessed n°84 the type of benediction he can recieve. The number of benedictions avalable are directly influenced by how interesting the Blessed is and how much gods want to help him/her/them.**

 

**Please, chose the blessing you think is the best for your Blessed.'**

 

The text was small to him so Kurama had to squint and put his head on the wet ground to read it entirely. As soon as he finished, and before he had the chance to fully comprehend what the message was truly about, it was replaced by another one, a longer one.

 

He groaned.

 

Since he was a giant, foxy, chakra construction his groan was impressive. It was the sort of groan that sounded like a earthquake or a hundred of rocks grinding together to anyone under the size of a small building. He had to practice it for several decades to get it to the level of perfection it now stood at. Not one of his brothers and sisters had managed it.

He was incredibly proud of himself and of his ability to groan.

 

The list seemed to be endless. By now, he understood that his choice would have an incredible repercussion on the life of his vessel and, by extension, on his life. He could chose any blessing and it would change the way the human he inhabited would live their whole life. It was an amazing opportunity.

And, amongst the many blessings listed on the floating text before him, was one that interested him much more than the others.

 

**'Change your destiny ! : Your Blessed is now one of Fate's champion and, as such, has the ability to roll the dice of destiny themselves instead of just being influenced by it. Nature, science and cold hard facts have nothing on your Blessed ! Only luck matters.'**

 

Of course, the description of the blessing made it seem like one hell of a double-edged sword but that was the same for every other blessings. The luck one for example, stated that the Blessed would have incredible good luck in small matters but a 50/50 chance of having a very bad luck in any important situation.

The fate blessing would allow Kurama to, if not control, change his destiny and, even if he wouldn't be able to chose the type of change it would be, at least he would be aware of it.

Plus, it looked like it was fun and one of the things the giant, foxy, chakra construct liked more than anything was fun. His life had been very dull for the last century or so.

 

And so he created a very, very tiny solid chakra tendril (which took him nearly half an hour because of the seal) and made his choice.

 

Immediatly, the text disappeared, then reappeared.

 

He groaned.

 

Well, at least it was a different one.

 

**'Welcome to your new blessing ! With 'Change your destiny !' you will be able to ... change your destiny ! Well, the destiny of your Blessed, which is, by extention, your destiny.**

**Now let's begin with some simple rolls !'**

 

Under the text, were several small lists, in which every entry was preceded by a number. A floating, glowing, 2D dice was over each of them.

 

**'Roll the dice to decide Naruto's appearance !**

**1\. Minato's hair, Kushina's face, Kyubi's marks !**

**2\. Kushina's hair, Minato's face, Kyubi's eyes !**

**3\. Randomizer !'**

 

The dice was strange looking, which was probably because of the fact that it was three-faced. Kurama directed his painfully created chakra tendril at it.

 

**'You have rolled two ! Naruto now has Kushina's hair, Minato's face and Kyubi's eyes ! Boy this is not going to make his life better now, is it ?'**

 

Since he had no way of knowing if this actually worked, Kurama settled on faith. Not that he had any. It's just that reading glowy floating texts that were probably sent by the gods themselves and rolling virtual dices had been the closest thing to anything intersting happening since he was sealed.

And he liked fun.

 

**'Roll the dice to decide Naruto's chakra abilities !**

**Number of Chakra natures :**

**1\. One primary**

**2\. One primary, one secondary**

**3\. One primary, two secondary**

**4\. Two primary**

**5\. Two primary, one secondary**

**6\. Three primary '**

 

Kurama himself knew a lot about chakra natures. Despite using mostly yin and yang chakra, he had more amount of fire and wind chakra than any other bijuus, except maybe Chomei. It was the way the Sage made him.

Since his elements were one of his strong points (when he wasn't just blasting bijuudamas randomly), it would probably be one of his vessel too.

 

He rolled the dice.

 

**'You have rolled two ! Again ! Naruto now has one primary Chakra nature and a secondary one ! Which is the norm for shinobis of chunin level and above. Well done !**

**Let's continue !**

**Primary Chakra nature :**

**1\. Water**

**2\. Air**

**3\. Fire**

**4\. Earth**

**5\. Lightning'**

 

He snarled and refrained himself from trying to bite the floating text. The condescending tone of the writings were not something he appreciated. Not after being mind-controlled, beaten and then sealed.

 

**'You have rolled one ! This a new number for you, congratulations ! Naruto now has a primary water Chakra nature, just like his mother ! She would be proud ! If she wasn't dead. Which she is, of course.**

**Let's continue !**

**Secondary chakra nature :**

**1\. Water**

**2\. Air**

**3\. Fire**

**4\. Earth**

**5\. Lightning'**

 

He had not gotten any of his own chakra natures, which was disappointing. He did not know why it was disappointing or why he felt so betrayed but he did. He felt like his vessel had failed him somehow. Well, had failed him even more than they had when they had not dropped dead after becoming a jinchuriki, thus freeing Kurama and allowing him to run, far, far away for annoying, meddling humans.

Well, he never was really lucky any way. At least he hadn't gotten lightning. Or earth.

 

**'You have rolled four ! Naruto now has earth as a secondary chakra nature ! Good job !'**

 

He stared deep into the darkness of his prison and spent several minutes trying to reign in the deception he suddenly felt.

Why was life so hard ?

 

**'Let's continue !**

**The main influence of Naruto's chakra !**

**1\. Kyubi's chakra : Weak**

**2\. Kyubi's chakra : Mild**

**3\. Kyubi's chakra : Strong**

**4\. Uzumaki chakra : Weak**

**5\. Uzumaki chakra : Mild**

**6\. Uzumaki chakra : Strong'**

 

By now he had at least gotten the fact that his vessel's name was 'Naruto'. Which was weird since, from what he had seen while using Kushina's eyes, it was the name of some sort of food ingredient.

It was as if one of his hypothetical children (not that he could have any since he was a giant, foxy, chakra construct) was named 'human' or 'soul of the innocents'.

One simply did not name their offspring after food.

 

Anyway, the Kyuubi's chakra options were the best since they basically meant he would have more influence over the vessel's, Naruto's, life. The Uzumaki chakra, however, would be a pain. A litteral pain since it usually came with a lot of spiky chains and less spiky but still painful experimental seals.

 

**'You have rolled six ! A new number again !**

**Naruto now has a strong Uzumaki chakra. This means that he is less likely to be influenced by the Kyuubi's chakra, that he will be naturally inclined toward fuinjutsu and that, as a strong member of the Uzumaki Clan, he will be able to use their chakra chains, potentially to further restrain the bijuu taking residence in his mind !**

**Which is you.**

**Good job !'**

 

Oh why was life so hard ?

Kurama shivered as tiny, tiny little chakra chains began to rise from the water. They were too small and weak to do any damage, really, but he knew it would soon change and he did not fancy being empaled by an annoying Kekkei genkai.

This made things a lot more complicated. Now he had little to no influence over his vessel (which did not change much really) and he would propably spend the rest of said vessel (hopefully short) life being hurt by chakra chains. Again. How annoying.

 

**'Let's continue !**

**New chakra rolls will be available once the Blessed is of age !**

**Roll to decide Naruto's destiny !**

**What are the relations between Naruto and the Kyuubi ?**

**1\. They are completely separated by the seal**

**2\. The Kyuubi can sometimes speak or send emotions to Naruto if some specific conditions are reunited**

**3\. The Kyuubi has the ability to occasionaly connect himself to Naruto's mind and use his senses**

**4\. The Kyuubi can speak to Naruto as a second voice in his head and Naruto can speak to him in return**

**5\. The Kyuubi has an avatar in the physical world that only Naruto can hear and see**

**6\. The Kyuubi can possess Naruto while he is inconscious'**

 

If he was able to laugh maniacally, he would have. Now was his chance to get some fun ! As long as he did not get the number one he would be able to spice things up a little ! Even maybe see the outside world, and interact with it.

Kurama was not a complicated giant, foxy, chakra construct. He did not want to rule the world or try to destroy everything that ever lived, unlike what most ninja believed of him. No, the only thing he truly wanted was freedom and peace. And by peace he meant being alone.

And sure if he could have his revenge on the damn Uchihas while he was at it then who was he to say no to such an opportunity.

 

**'You have rolled five ! The kyuubi now has an avatar in the physical world that only Naruto can hear and see ! The kyuubi can now altern between the mental world and the physical one. However, the physical form he chose will not change each and every time he materializes in the physical world. It will also not be able to touch anything, not even Naruto himself.**

**Are we clear ?**

**We hope we are, we would hate not to be clear. If we are not clear, don't hesitate to contact us.**

**However, know that you can't contact us since you are nothing but a mere mortal.'**

 

Kurama, being born from a magic godly tree, did not know if he could be called a mortal.

However he did know that he was very very satisfied with the results of this roll. He now had a gateway to the physical world ! And a very efficient way to manipulate his vessel if he ever needed it.

Not that he did. In fact, Kurama did not care much about his vessel right now. He could go to the physical world at will for the first time in nearly a century and it was not freedom, but it was the closest he had ever been to it.

 

But he could not just charge in and use it right now. Since his vessel was the only one who could see him and also his best chance at getting out and achieving true freedom one day, he had some thinking to do before deciding on any forms he might take while in the physical world.

He had a lot of planning to do but, right now, he should probably finish the whole dice rolling thing. Freedom could wait. He had lived through more than a millenium, a few minutes, or even hours, was nothing to him.

 

Even if every second spent in this damp, cold, dark space was pure torture.

 

**'Let's continue !**

**Who knows about Naruto's status ?**

**1\. All the villagers in Konoha with no exception.**

**2\. All the adults in Konoha, however the secret is classed S rank and cannot be divulgued to anyone else.**

**3\. The whole ninja corps, genin and chunin included.**

**4\. Only ninjas of the rank of jonin or above.**

**5\. Only some key members of the Konoha military.**

**6\. Only Sarutobi Hiruzen knows.'**

 

Now, this was an interesting one : the less people knew about Naruto's jinchuriki's status, the less suspicious they would seem and the more easy it would be for Kurama to go around, and even to speak to his vessel, if he decided to do it.

And, since he had had a lot of luck with his last roll, he could only hope the best from this one.

 

**'You rolled six ! Only Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha's Third Hokage knows about Naruto's status as a jinchuriki. It seems that, even with Kyubi's eyes, Naruto is not going to be a suspicious person at all ! Good job !**

**This is all of the rolls you have to do for the moment. More rolls will be available later on, so keep an eye out for random floating, glowing texts !**

**We hope you enjoyed your indirect blessing !'**

 

So this was the last of the rolls, and it had been a good one. The best one probably.

The Third Hokage was going to keep the secret about his vessel, probably telling his people the Kyuubi had been killed or something. It left him with a lot of room to act and try to influence the physical world, and a world of new opportunities opened up in front of him.

 

He did not know if the results he had just read were going to change drastically the course of Naruto's life, and he did not know what their effects would be on the long term.

He did know one thing, though, and it was that he needed to plan.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story !  
> Now to the talking :  
> Ok so this story is luck-based, which means that I, the writer, actually roll the dices to get the results. Which also means that the plot of this story is pretty much ... well ... uncertain, to say the least. I do have a few directions, however, especially with Kurama.  
> What is important to know is that I write this story to relax, this is not some kind of really detailed project or anything, I don't have the time for that. Basically, I am student in what is the equivalent of college so I don't have a lot of time. I write this story when I feel stressed or on the evening I return home too late to work (on midnight ... ha ha ha ... ha ...)  
> So yeah, be warned.  
> I do intend to finish this story, though, I really enjoy writing it.  
> Oh and one last thing : I'm not a native english speaker so I don't have an extensive vocabulary and I can make some pretty dumb faults. Also, I'm not able to differenciate between american english and british english so, if you see any faults, don't hesitate to tell me ! (One of the reasons I write in english is because I need to get better, english is a big part of my cursus)  
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Have a good day/night !


	2. Kurama's life keeps on being Not Very Fun™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama begins to make plans and the rolls start to have some real impact on the world.

In the end, he chose to go with human.

It was not a easy decision, of course, dooming himself to walk around in an human form, an invisible, intangible one at that, until the day of his release but he perfectly knew that chosing a fox-like form would only make his life more difficult in the end.

Of course, had he only wanted to travel and not actually minded about being, basically, a ghost, it would have been sufficient, if not perfect. But, as things were, Kurama did not mind making a few sacrifices as long as it allowed him to get closer to the freedom he seeked.

 

Being two legged was bad, sure, but it was nothing compared to **being pierced by giant chakra chains**. Which was what would have happened to him, had he not be incredibly lucky with his few last throws. He could live with having a weaker body than the one he was used to without risking his sanity. However, was he to spend one more year pinned in a boring mindscape by uzumaki chakra chains, which were one of the Kekkei Genkai he hated the most, after the sharingan, he would without a doubt go crazy. Well. Crazier.

Still, he thought while looking at his horribly clawless fingers, being in such a small, weak body was embarassing to say the least. He had to make sure none of his siblings heard about it or he would never live it down.

His one and only goal was to be freed from the mortal prison that was his jinchuriki, and the sooner the better. However, and that would be a surprise to pretty much every being in this world, he knew how to be patient and he also knew that rushing things right now would be a terrible mistake.

 

Because his jinchuriki was a baby.

A newborn one.

 

Kurama did not know much about human babies, except the fact that the seals trapping him somehow got weaker when they were born, which was weird. After spending some years trying to figure out why human babies had the ability to affect seals in such a way, he eventually decided that it was more the act of giving birth than the actual presence of the baby that made it easier for him to try and get out, which made a lot more sense.

It also made him very disappointed when he, finally, noticed that his jinchuriki was male and, therefore, unable to give birth.

 

How annoying.

 

Anyway, Kurama did not know much about human babies, which was understandable if his status as a giant, foxy, chakra construct was taken into account. And, as he stood over the sleeping body of his receptacle, he couldn't help but feel a little curious. And horrified.

 

Human babies were incredibly tiny and useless. This one, for example, seemed unable to do anything other than sleep and cry. His eyes were closed, useless and probably unseeing, and his limbs seemed to be completely out of his control. His chakra system was also nearly non-existant, with not even the smallest touch of Kurama's own chakra to be found in it.

How very, very disappointing.

 

The other human in the room, however, did not seem to share his annoyance. In fact, he was sending a true onslaught of very strong, very dark emotions. Grief, anger, fear ... It was all mixing in something that was truly delightful to the demon(-ish) giant, foxy (well most of the time), chakra-construct.

He had really missed his abilities.

 

The human, the grief-stricken one, was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage and an old, but strong man who would be a real pain in his giant, foxy, chakra constructed ass if he ever was to even suspect that he was able to interact with Naruto.

Well. That he would be able to. Once he grew up. Which would probably take a lot of time.

 

See, Kurama did not know a lot about human babies so it was only natural that he did not know a lot about human children either. He did know a thing, though, and it was that young beings were often more honest, sometimes recklessly so.

A majority of children could not hold their tongues very well. Revealing himself to Naruto when he was only a child would prove itself to be very risky, unless the new former Hokage decided to cut all ties with him, which was incredibly unlikely.

If there was just one small chance that Naruto was going to reveal his existence to the head of Konoha's shinobi force, he would have to cut all ties until the young human was old enough to keep his secret.

 

It was at this point in his reflection that another human entered the room.

 

He was not tall, but he probably would be later in his life, at least according to human standards, not very big or particularly muscular but then, no shinobi he had met or fought ever was, they seemed to be a rather slim, sneaky bunch. They were ninjas after all, and ninjas were first and foremost killers.

This one, thought Kurama, was a killer, and a very good one.

 

He knew him. It was one of the kids that grew up next to Kushina, one of her mate's charges, the one who survived.

And, now that he thought about it, he was probably the last surviving person who would qualify as 'close' to Naruto, except maybe the old toad man, but Kushina never saw him very much past a certain point in time. Which was a good thing, Kurama did not like him much for a very simple reason : The man was a seal master and, as a rule, seal masters were the bijuu's mortal ennemies, he had killed a fair lot of them himself.

This killer was the only one who stayed and, for that, he was important, he knew it.

 

The killer had white and red hair. White was probably his natural color, red was most definitely blood. There was a lot of red on him, on his clothes, in his eyes too. He held himself like a man in the middle of a battlefield, but not like a scared prey who would run at even the smallest suspicious sound, no. He held himself like a dangerous, hurt predator ready to attack, maim and kill anyone trying to cause him prejudice.

Kurama liked him instantly.

Well, he liked him as much as a chakra creature can like an human, which meant that he was closer to 'vaguely intrigued' than to 'warm feelings of trust and belonging', which was how most humans viewed friendship if Kushina's world perception could be trusted, which was doubtful.

 

"Kakashi-kun." said the old man.

 

The humans looked at each other for a very long time, neither talking. They were still communicating, however, through their eyes, through their whole body language.

 

Kurama did not care much about what they were saying so he shrugged and got back to trying to feel his chakra inside the body of his jinchuriki, which he had failed to do up to this point.

 

"Is it him ?" finally said the white haired killer, his voice steady and emotionless, his body language much less so.

 

The old man glanced at Naruto sleeping peacefully in his makeshift bed.

 

**'Roll to decide Naruto's destiny !**

**What will the Third Hokage chose to say about Naruto's identity ?**

**1\. Reveal the identity of both his parents to the village.**

**2\. Reveal the identity of both his parents to the elite of the ninja force.**

**3\. Reveal the identity of his mother but not of his father to the village.**

**4\. Say that he is one of Kushina's last family members.**

**5\. Say that he is one of the last Uzumakis without any further precision.**

**6\. Say that he is a random orphan.** '

 

This, much like the jinchuriki-reveal roll was both interesting and dangerous.

If anyone was to know of Naruto's parents, he would almost constantly be under surveillance and protection and would be hunted down by other humans who wanted either revenge or to use his potential. This would be a complicated situation and not one he wanted to be caught in.

However, if Naruto's ancestry was to be known, he would, on one side, probably receive training for his chakra chains Kekkei Genkai, which would be a _litteral_ pain, but, on the other side, he would also be trained in the use of seals, which were the key to Kurama's freedom. And, from the text he had read, Naruto was going to be very good at fuinjutsu.

Being a random orphan, however, would make him unable to get more training from professional ninjas but would make it difficult for the Hokage to keep more than a distant eye on him. Kurama would have much more freedom but his vessel was more than likely to be weaker in response.

 

Well, it wasn't like he was able to decide the results, he could only, after all, change the destiny Naruto once had, by trying and be the luckiest he could.

 

**'You rolled one ! Now the entirety of Konoha's village will know about Naruto's identity ! This will probably be an extremely dangerous situation as secrets are never truly secrets in the shinobi world. Congratulations anyway ! It seems you have a real talent at making your own life more difficult, even if it just by rolling dices. We do not know what happened when you actually got lucky and earned a physical, but ghostly, avatar, this was the most luck you have gotten since the beginning of this Blessing ! Good job !'**

 

Kurama threw his head back and screamed, very loudly.

Naruto immediately woke up and began crying, also loudly.

 

Both of the humans turned to look at the baby. Neither one of them moved to pick him up or try to comfort him, the non-human present in the room did not try to comfort him either, he did not care about a little screaming and crying, he was used to it.

If he was a movie character, the sound of crying children would be his theme.

Plus, he was extremely frustrated.

 

He growled as the old man turned to the white haired killer and nodded and he nearly lunged at him when he opened his mouth.

 

"He is. He is their child, Minato and Kushina's son."

 

The killer froze. His black, opened eye and his covered face totally blank.

 

Kurama could feel all of his emotions and, were he not so angry, he would have found them delectable.

 

"He is alive ..." said the killer, his voice still emotionless, still steady.

 

He took a few steps towards the baby, watching him as if he was going to suddenly disappear. Grief, anger, frustration, relief, a tiny bit of hate, growing, being replaced by shame and a deep sense of self-loathing. Why would you hate a child ? Why would an human hate another human, and such a small one at that ?

This was all so very interesting that Kurama allowed himself to be distracted from the plans he was already trying to make. He stepped closer to the killer and marveled at the amazing darkness running through him.

 

Dark emotions and negative thoughts were the ones that Kurama felt the best this days, well this decades. He used to be able to feel much, much more but, as he changed and as the world changed around him, his abilities were restricted and he could now only feel the worst part of the beings he encountered.

He did not mind it very much, emotions were still emotions and he liked them the same, were they light or dark.

 

"The village," began Sarutobi, "needs hope. This child will give the people living in it and the whole ninja force the hope they need. He represents the undying flame of Konoha, the will of his parents perduring even past their death."

 

The killer froze again, looked at him. His eye was full of emotion, so were his thoughts. Disbelief, anger, fear, so much fear.

 

"You are going to tell people ... ?"

 

For the first time, his voice was unsure, unstable. Sarutobi did not answer him, only looked at him with a piercing, determined glint in his eyes.

 

"You ... you can't ! They will hunt him down, Danzo will ... He is the only thing we have left of them, he is Minato-sensei and Kushina's ... You ..."

 

The killer was not a killer anymore, noticed Kurama, he looked more like a lost child than anything else right now. He was still interesting however, his heart full of desperation and of sadness, so pure it made him smile wildly, a white and sharp smile that was probably not very human looking.

If there was one thing redeeming about humans, it was their feelings, they were truly beautiful.

 

"I am the Hokage." said the old man once the killer had stopped talking.

 

He did not say anything more. This simple declaration was nothing more than a reminder of his own importance and of the inferiority of the killer compared to him. His emotions were slowly gathered under a wall of steel. It was pure determination.

The killer did not have the same empathic abilities than Kurama but he still understood and, slowly, backed away, inclining his head in a small but respectful bow, and finally leaving the room.

 

"Naruto Namikaze." called the leader much, much later.

 

The baby did not answer since, as a baby, it could not talk.

 

The next few days were nothing but a boring and, sometimes, sort of intriguing blur to Kurama, who had not yet decided what course of action he should take next. Undecided and confused, the bijuu had chosen to stay near his vessel until he was able to make a decision. After all, near the jinchuriki seemed to be the place were all the really important stuff was happening since people, for some reason, liked to talk about very important things just next to him.

Sure, no one other than the leader of the village knew that he was sealed inside the child, not even the toad man, but it was still a really strange sight that the one of a military leader, his most trusted advisors and one of the toad sages holding secret meetings in a nursery.

 

This world was not a very logical place and Kurama already knew it and experienced it many times in the past, but it was nice to see that it was the same even on an human scale.

 

The days passed and, as things began to settle a little, he started to plan for the future.

 

As things were, the decision as to who would guard Naruto was still uncertain but he would have to adapt to the guardian and to the, unavoidable, crazy amount of ninja watchers that the kid was going to have on his back for his whole childhood.

Being the child of a war hero feared and hated in most foreign countries tended to do that.

At least, that's what humans seemed to think and, since Kurama himself did not know much about the matter, that was what he decided to think too.

 

So, an unknown guardian and deadly ninja guards. He was almost certain that the deadly ninja guards in question were going to be the one with the animal masks, they were the creepiest and, since his life was a mess full of bad luck, they were probably going to tail him and his vessel for several years.

What a delight.

 

Anyway, what could he do now ?

 

They were several options. If Naruto was, for example, assigned to a guardian who was not close to him emotionally speaking, then Kurama would be able to bribe him by proposing to share some of his memories of his parents. And he had a lot of those, with the whole being sealed into Kushina and everything ...

There was one thing that was certain : He could not lie to Naruto about what he was. As the only one who could see and understand him, his vessel was his main chance of getting back his previous body. And, since the child was apparently going to be somewhat of a seal genius, there would be no way of hiding his demonic-ish nature from him once the human tried to really examine the seal on his belly.

And, if he did lie before that, the jinchuriki would no doubt feel betrayed and brand him as an evil and manipulative monster.

 

He did not mind being called names, especially by an human  -even if it was a little unrespectful-, and he certainly was more than a little manipulative. However, letting his jinchuriki have a bad image of him would only make his chances of being freed slimmer.

 

He had to be honest, at least a little.

 

It was just a question of putting just the right doses of truth and half-lies and of adapting to the situation, depending on what Naruto needed the most. An emotional support ? He could try to do it. Probably even manage pretty well with all the humans he had frequented (more or less) over the last decades. A rival ? He could do it. A mentor ? No problem. A way to gain more power more quickly ? Sure, it was kind of his specialty. A weapon of mass destruction ? Everything to get his freedom.

 

He could be everything the kid wanted, the only thing that mattered was that, in the end, he was freed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 !  
> It's a bit shorter, I think, and I like it a little less than chapter one. Chapter three is better (yeah I wrote chapter 3 but I did not correct it and, believe me, it takes a lot of time to correct a text in english when it's not your native language).  
> Kurama's the main character for now, I don't know if it will stay that way or not. What do you think ? There will be PoV from other characters but should Kurama stay the protagonist or not ? I could roll to get an answer but I would like to ask you before.  
> So yeah, if you want to take a part in this story just answer in the comments, I will take it in account (but if I feel more comfortable writing with a different main character that the one you think I should use, I will, of course, write with this character. The one I'm more comfortable with. Urgh. English.)  
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, even if there was not a lot of action in it.  
> The roll made things move. A lot.  
> I would love to explain more of the stuff that happened in this chapter but I'm currently a bit short on time (I have a major exam tomorrow and am currently posting this in class. I know. Not good.)  
> Sooo if you have a question or a reflection concerning the actions of the characters or anything else that happened you can contact me any time you want, I will answer you ^^
> 
> Once again, I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Have a good day/night !  
> Ps : I you see any fault (vocabular, grammar) feel free to report it to me, I'm writing in english so I can get better.


	3. Bored and Bound Demon looking for Fun

In the end, they ended up living with the killer.

Kurama was absolutely delighted.

The killer, however, was more of a warrior than a caretaker and he had been chosen because of his fighting skills, not because of his parenting ones. That and his closeness to the child's parents apparently made him the best choice to "train and protect him" until the toad man was ready to take care of Kurama's vessel since he, from what the bijuu had understood, was the true legal guardian of the baby.

Still, as the demon-ish entity just thought, Naruto's temporary guardian was not a caretaker. In fact, he was nothing more than a shadow in their life right now : both the charge and his future guardian were too young to live together. As it was, the vessel was only able to be fed from a human woman and nothing else. Plus, raising a baby was, from what he gathered, very hard and time consuming and the killer, being one of the best in his domain (which was killing since he was a killer) could not afford to lose time over trivial matters like the feeding and the health of a baby.

Plus, the only things the man (child ?) seemed to feel around the jinchuriki were grief, regret and shame, which must not make it easy for him to even try to take care of the younger human. The lack of hate was a disappointement for Kurama, but he did not lose hope, a ninja village was a place where people were very often, very suddenly prone to extreme and unpredicted fits of emotions, most of which were particularly negative.

Since he did not have a lot of things to do in this early days except stare at the killer the few times he was actually home (bloody and full of dark, terrifying thoughts) and look at the baby vessel wriggle around, eyes barely open, he spent most of his days walking outside, slowly remembering what it was to be free to move once again.

For some reason, walking in the destroyed streets of Konoha always seemed to trigger random rolls.

And when he said random, he really meant it. For example, two weeks after they were moved to the killer's new apartment, he decided to go look at what he had dubbed the "asshole land" (a place full of annoying, evil, red-eyed bastards) and try to imagine himself beheading its inhabitant when a random floaty, glowing text showed up in front of him.

 

**'Roll the dice to change Konoha's history !**

**Mikoto is about to give birth, what is going to happen ?**

**1\. She will have a baby boy.**

**2\. She will have a baby girl.**

**3\. She will have twin baby boys.**

**4\. She will have twin baby girls.**

**5\. She will have fraternal twins : a boy and a girl.**

**6\. She will have a child.'**

 

He got two and suddenly got the unexplicable feeling that his results should have had an important impact but, for some reason, didn't really change anything.

Kurama shrugged and started to walk again, only stopping to spit (which was also invisible and intangible, apparently) on the ground before Madara's memorial.

He really hated the guy, it was all his fault if he had been stuck and kept in chains for so long.

He did have a really nice evil laugh, though. Kurama could respect that.

 

-

 

Two months after they started living together, the killer tried to pick his vessel up. It was an awkward position both for him and for the baby but some sort of miracle happened and, for some reason, Naruto didn't start crying. He even laughed.

This, in turn, made the killer start. Surprise, confusion, self-loathing, grief.

Kurama observed them interact, day after day, trying to see what it was in them, especially in the young killer, that made them what they called 'human'. Not in the biological term, of course, but in their behavior, in their way to react to sounds, words and feelings that others made, said or felt. Studying their reactions for later uses, trying to mimic them.

He already had some training, having made himself a small repertory of human gestures to use over the year. He knew how to sigh, how to grunt, how to laugh, how to frown, how to smile and how to express basic feelings like fear, sadness and anger. However, the more subtle ways of the humans were still a mystery for him.

Their minds were a little similar, he knew it. After all, his father was part-human himself. He could feel emotions too, even if his great age and his less than happy life experiences changed greatly his way to look at the world. The thing was, he did not know how to express them in such a way that would be acceptable to humans, and more specifically to Naruto's standards.

He picked up that hair-touching, petting, was seen as a comforting gesture by most humans, so he tried to do that on his vessel. He did not have much of a reaction, which was a little irritating considering that, by this point, the thing spent most of its time smiling at everyone and everything, especially the killer, who was almost smiling now.

Clearly, Kurama was not going to be able to take the emotional and supportive way with him, not with how the jinchuriki and his guardians seemed to click together, despite the few times they spent with each other, and despite the distance the older human tried to put between them.

But he was not out of ideas. In fact, he had one, one that was much more fun for him, much more simple too.

However, it was one that required him to wait and be as dicreet as possible.

Kurama was lucky he was such a patient person.

It was such a shame that his human disguise would not be of any use to him, in the end.

 

-

 

His plan B, which was the one that did not require him to act like a human to try and make Naruto like him, forced him to keep a certain distance with his vessel. It was not an inconvenience at all since babies, especially human ones, were quite boring and his vessel was no exception. The only things he did all day were drooling and sleeping and, as interesting as the killer could be, there were other persons in the Konoha village that were equally fascinating.

He quickly found out that his intangibility did not seem to have a limit. He could go through people, sure, but he could also go through walls, water and fire, which made in infinitely easier for him to explore the gigantic and mysterious ninja village he just failed to destroy.

It was not known by many but Kurama was a very curious being, trying to learn new things was in his nature and, even if he was not a natural nine-tailed fox, he still felt the need to gain more and more knowledge, a need that he had not been able to sate until now.

The first thing he did when he left his vessel, in the middle of the night, was to try and find one of the masked shinobi, which was an easy task since the creeps all projected a rather worrying quantity of _extremely_ negative emotions.

The first group of masked creeps he found was heading outside the city, probably to go on some kind of mission. He only observed them from a distance but did not bother following them, and was soon searching for another group, which he, once again, located quickly.

This one was patroling the streets of the village. Nearly invisible, their chakra was almost impossible to detect and the only thing allowing Kurama to notice them was the fact that all of them had massive issues. How delightful. Being a ghost in a ninja village did have some advantages after all.

The bijuu fell into step behind them, trying to understand the way they moved and to copy it. It took him a few tries but he eventually managed to make a passable imitation of a human shinobi-run, which was kind of weird since he had to keep his arms behind him all the time.

He eventually lost patience and kept following them by simply jumping from place to place, not bothering to walk or even run like a mere mortal would have. He followed them like this for a couple of hours during which they kept going to the same places over an over again, which was boring but not nearly as boring than being stuck in the mind of a human for decades. He knew, he had tried. Several times.

Urgh.

Exactly two hours and twenty minutes after Kurama started stalking them, the creeps suddenly changed direction and began running towards an area of the village that the bijuu had not yet explored.

It was an intringuing place, thought the pseudo-ghost as he landed near the creeps. Despite being inside the walls of Kohona, the whole area was covered in trees. And not the kind of trees he had seen in one of those 'parks' humans liked to visit, these were a much bigger, much more chakra-sensitive type of tree.

They were not natural.

These were amongst the trees planted by Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha's rival and his first jinchuriki's mate.

The man had been strong, for a human, and the fact that the trees he created still stood tall and proud despite his death was proof of that, even if the death in question was quite recent, at least according to Kurama's standard.

The creeps had stopped moving and so did he, jumping on one of the gigantic branches that shadowed the small clearing the humans now stood in. He crouched and planted his immaterial not-claws through the wood in front of his feet, ready to lunge and start following them again if they were to move.

He was tense, excited by the chase. This was the closest he had ever been to a hunt for several decades and, while he was quite civilized for a giant, foxy, chakra-construct, he still had some animal instincts left in him. He growled.

 

**'Roll to change Konoha's history !**

**What is the main influence over of the Anbu corps ?**

 

**1\. Nearly all of the corps is under the control of Danzo and of ROOT**

**2\. Some key members of the corps and a large amount of soldiers are ROOT members**

**3\. A few ROOT members have infiltrated the corps**

**4\. There is a single ROOT member in the corps for now**

**5\. ROOT has been and has stayed inactive since the end of the Third shinobi war**

**6\. Danzo is dead and ROOT no longer exists'**

 

Kurama frowned, he liked to frown since, as he had recently learned, there were several ways of interpreting a frown, the one he was currently aiming for being confusion.

He had no idea what ROOT, Danzo, or the Anbu corps were. It might be very important, after all the glowy floating text said that the roll was supposed to 'change Konoha's history', but it could also be totally useless since the roll he made when he was in asshole land was also described like that and it was only about the gender of some random child.

Well, it was not like he could just ignore the roll.

And even if he could, this probably meant that the events he hadn't changed by rolling the dices would play as they would have played were he not here, which was just so boring. Even if he didn't understand everything, just knowing that his actions could have an impact in some humans life, hopefully even ruining it, was uplifting for him.

How pathetic.

 

**'You rolled 4 ! There is a single ROOT member in the corps for now ! Without knowing it you just made a major change in the history of this world, good for you ! Once again, we congratulate you for doing your work as a tutor so well and we hope you enjoy messing around with your abilities !**

**You probably do, you are just the kind of person who would enjoy destroying destiny and logic like that. Jerk.'**

 

Kurama read the text as quickly as he could and, before he could ask himself what 'jerk' meant, a movement caught his attention.

Down below, in the clearing, a small hole had opened on the ground and the creeps were entering it. Without much reflexion, not that he needed it right now, the bijuu leaped from his perch and landed in the middle of the group, right in time for the ground to close just above his head.

He smiled, a wide, demonic smile that was full of pointy, pointy teeth.

This was so much more interesting than staying around his vessel all day.

The creeps walked down a stair made of a mix of smooth earth and suprisingly large roots, which were probably parts of the Hashirama-trees outside. Kurama noticed, unsurprisingly, a large amount of seals around him. Of course, they could not do anything to him, which felt like a victory somehow.

A bijuu immune to seals, his brothers and sisters were going to be so jealous of him once he found a way to contact them physically without having to use a ridiculous, human-shaped, ghost-form.

(They could never find out about the whole 'human' situation.)

(Never.)

A little bored with how slow the mortals walked, especially considering that, until now, they had been quite fast, Kurama started walking ahead, exploring what seemed to be some sort of giant complex built under the ground of the city.

A giant shinobi complex full of creeps, secret entrance, interrogation rooms, training rooms, and a whole bunch of other fascinating places. He could feel the darkness in its walls, hear the sound of steel against steel, sense the different chakras burning all around him. People were fighting. They were not fighting to kill, of course, but the fights he detected nearby were all violents and the fighters were full of pain and rage.

He passed a room full of dying humans, laid on white and red beds, pales and shaking, their bodies torn apart. He watched as other mortals, standing and inferior in numbers, went from one person to another, yin chakra coating their hands.

 

**'Roll the dice to decide Hyuga Makoto's fate !**

**Will Hyuga Makoto die from his wounds tonight ?**

 

**1\. Yes**

**2\. No'**

 

He rolled a two and the man lived, healed by the yin chakra of one of the standing shinobis. He rolled other dices, people died, people lived.

It was utterly fascinating.

They kept coming, brought into the room by humans that were almost unable to stand themselves. All of them were hurt, drenched in blood. They kept coming and he did not know this place but he knew that this was not a normal situation, that they were not supposed to be so many to come, so many to die.

Konoha was weakened, the Hokage was losing men.

The bijuu attack had taken its toll, he, even under the power of the sharingan, had managed to destroy the village's defenses and with it, some of its protection against the outside world.

They were all dying, one by one.

He had not realized it and, instantly, found it fascinating. The Hokage, Sarutobi, hid the true situation of the village to its habitants, to the rest of the world. The truth was that Konoha was in ruins, that it was going to be destroyed once and for all very soon.

Or maybe it was not, maybe it would heal and stand powerful once again.

Both possibilities were interesting, even if the 'destroyed' one promised more intense human feelings.

Kurama sat back and watched as the humans died, sometimes taping the floaty, glowing text that appeared before him to seal the fate of yet another soul.

He had found his new favorite place in the village.

 

-

 

The bijuu spent nearly a month discovering every secret of the Anbu headquarters, searching and finding every last one of its secret passages and hidden rooms and carefully studying the ways the humans inside it fought, studied, lived and died. He learnt all there was to learn for a person like him in the place and, once he was finished, once there was nothing more that could interest him in the hidden batiment, once he grew tired of the ballet of life and death down in the intensive care section of the building, he went up again, to the surface.

Seeing the sky again and planting his etheral feet in the grass made him remember his prime objective, which was to find a way out of his prison. However, since Naruto was only a baby, unable to manipulate any amount of chakra and even less of inventing seals powerful enough to free him, and he did not intend to wait for the human to grow up, he would have to begin his research alone.

It was not a problem for him.

Besides, his intangibility was, once more, going to come in handy, and Naruto was not intangible.

So Kurama went and, alone, tried to pierce the mysteries of one of the things he hated the most in the world.

The sharingan.

It was not easy, since most of the Uchihas scrolls were written in such a way that only the detentor of one of their damn eyes could read them, but Kurama was patient and he kept searching, listening to every conversation, reading all the scrolls he could access, watching and learning all that happened in asshole land.

In the end, he found some of the things he wanted but still ignored the bigger part of them. He did not mind, he had time and, as amazing as it was for him, he was free enough to just choose to focus his attention elsewhere and come back whenever he wanted to.

And for now, he didn't want to be even near the Uchihas district.

Plus, it had been a long time since he had not visited the snow lands, up in the north. If he remembered it right, the humans there were always fighting each other, mostly with swords.

Kurama liked swords.

Nearly six months after being sealed into his latest vessel, the Kyuubi no Kitsune left the human village he had been trapped in for the last decades. No one, not even the small child with the assorted red hair and eyes and a soul linked to the demon's, noticed he was gone.

In fact, no one even knew he had been there in the first place.

 

Being officially dead and stuck in a ghost form was useful like that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh yeah. So that's chapter 3.  
> I wrote it a looong time ago but couldn't find the time to correct it before this week.  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it !


	4. Studying was useless, in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's coming of age.

Uzumaki Naruto had known from a very young age that he was not like the other kids.

This, while quite the dramatic statement to make, was not something that really bothered him. He had accepted his difference and, since it didn't have any real negative impact on his life, he only viewed it as an unavoidable part of his character. He _had_ been raised by one of Konoha's weirdest shinobis so it made sense that he was, himself, unusual.

Plus, he really wasn't the sort of person that moped about being abnormal. To be honest, he wasn't the sort of person that moped about anything. Most of the times, he was more energic and happy than dark and depressed, he was an Uzumaki not an Uchiha !

While he did not know who his father was, he did take great pride in knowing that his mother, when she was still alive, had been a force to be reckoned with, a great ninja and the heiress of a clan exterminated for its power. His Uzumaki heritage was something both Kakashi, his tutor, and the old guy, his unofficial, self-appointed, secondary tutor, had kept giving him lessons about since he was old enough to understand them.

He agreed with their decision. Since he would never have the opportunity to meet his parents, it was really nice to have something that still linked him to his ancestors, and also to them. The tales of the Uzumaki Clan made him forget, sometimes, that he was an orphan.

 

He was very close to both of his tutors, but they were busy persons. Ninjas with a lot of dangerous missions ("paperwork _is_ dangerous, Naruto !") and great responsabilities. It was only natural that they sometimes had to disappear from his life in order to finish them. He did not resent them for that.

Well. Maybe he did. But just a little.

The thing was that Naruto, having no real father or mother figure in his life, absolutely loved hearing about the history of his family. He was not insecure and had lived quite an happy, if a bit lonely, at times, childhood and, therefore, did not need to mope in order to get the angst out of his system since, usually, there was no angst in his system to begin with.

So, Naruto knew that he was weird, but that did not bother him.

 

At eleven years old, he was in the last year class of the ninja Academy but, according to his teachers, he had already the strength and chakra manipulation of a Genin, and would be able to graduate immediatly, if it was not for the ban on underage graduation, put in place after most of the Uchiha clan died at the hands of a child prodigy, Uchiha Itachi.

He had also been raised by an A-ranked shinobi, and a legend of the Third shinobi war, and had a secret father that no one was allowed to talk about, along with the largest chakra-pool in the village and the last exemplar of the Uzumaki kekkei genkai. All of that made him, according to him, a pretty weird person that was not like any of his schoolmates.

It did not mean he was better, it just meant that he was different.

Asides from learning to be a ninja, Naruto's life was pretty ordinary. He played with his friends, a lot of them shinobi-raised, went to school and spent time with his tutors. Sometimes, he went out to the ramen stand, some other times, he moved to the shinobi training grounds to train with some of his older friends. His wish was to become a powerful ninja, just like Kakashi, and to live a happy life with his family, nothing more, nothing less.

He knew he had the potential to do just that and he also knew that he was not quite special enough, unlike Sasuke, who was a true taijutsu and ninjutsu prodigy, to end up at the center of some kind of world-ending plot that would completely destroy his dream-future. Not that he would mind helping if something like that happened.

It just wasn't really likely.

 

"Uzumaki Naruto." called a voice, far on his right.

The boy barely stopped himself from flinching at the sound. While it was true that his guardians had spent most of his childhood teaching him how to always be aware of his surroundings, he always had some trouble focussing and often ended up spacing out at the most unexpected and annoying of times. Now, was not an exception.

Raising smoothly from his cross-legged position on the floor, the heir of the Uzumaki clan obediently walked to his teacher, who had just called him. He barely refrained from making a loud, and probably rude and over-enthusiastic, remark about how the man shouldn't worry about him because he was going to _rock_ this exam, and reminded himself just in time that, as a shinobi, he was supposed to be more quiet and discreet than noisy and pretentious.

He guessed that, since Iruka had been the one to teach him that during all of his school years, he ought to at least pretend to respect that idea now that it was his turn to graduate. He would go back to his usual habit once he was made an official Konoha ninja.

Screaming and annoying people was way more fun than keeping quiet and brooding.

 

"Hello Naruto, I hope you are ready for your exam." said Mizuki, Iruka's colleague, from where he sat at the examinators' desk.

The boy nodded and could not stop himself from throwing a bright smile at them. He almost added in a thumbs up but refrained. He had to look _professionnal_.

"Now, for the Ninjutsu-part of the test, you will have to perform two of the three Academy jutsus and one of your choosing." said Iruka, sitting down on his chair, "Of course, since this a _classroom_ , I will ask you to refrain from using any destructive technique."

The man threw a pained look at the charred ceiling of the room.

"And please, don't use any Katon jutsu. Please."

Naruto grinned.

"Eh don't worry ! My thing's water, not _fire_. Your ceiling is safe with me, Iruka-sen... Sir."

He cleared his throat and raised his chin a little. Good. Stay professionnal Naruto, _professionnal_.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mizuki face-palm and cringed a little.

Trying not to dwelve too much on the fact that neither of his teachers seemed very impressed with the way he behaved (despite his obvious efforts), he clasped his hands together, index pointed towards the sky (and the destroyed ceiling) and promptly switched places with a conveniently placed log, laying a few meters away in the room.

Happy with himself, he immediatly formed the ram seal and summoned a few clones of himself. Perfectly in synch, they all bowed more or less elegantly to the two older ninjas in the room, neither of said ninjas looking very impressed at his little display.

He dispelled his clone and cleared his throat once again.

Professionnal.

He could do this, he was the heir of the Uzumaki clan, damn it ! A little lack of formality was not going to cost him his ninja headband. They wanted him to fake being a mature and responsible person ? He was going to fake being a mature and responsible person. And he was going to be _great_ at it.

"And now for the final-... Now. A suiton jutsu. Erm."

He grimaced at the vaguely annoyed looks he received from his teachers and tried to concentrate on his seals. Screwing up this technique would not make him fail the test, but it would surely give him a pretty bad score and, while he was a descent hand-to-hand fighter and was pretty confident in his ability to finish the written portion of the test without making that many mistakes, he was not a genius. His results at the previous tests were not going to be enough to save him from the bottom of the class if he was to fail this.

And he did not want to end up in a bad team because he failed a simple C-ranked jutsu, so he better be succesful. Kakashi would never let him live it down if he graduated without being in the top five students of his class.

Well, actually, he would not care. Minding about such matters was not really something the jounin did.

Naruto, however, would care. His pride would care. He trained a lot, every day, and he did not do it for nothing.

"Suiton : Mizu Bunshin no jutsu !" he yelled.

Raising from the small bassin of water provided by the teachers for any student that, like him, wished to use a water jutsu, two small balls of water quickly stretched, expanding and growing more opaque, until the liquid finally solidified and he was standing next to two perfect copies of himself.

"I know another jutsu, you know," they said, "but I did not want your ceiling to get burned _and_ wet, that would probably have been terrible for your paint."

Iruka sighed and threw him a headband.

"Just get out Naruto."

"And well done !" Mizuki added, happily waving at him while he walked out.

The Uzumaki heir grinned at him and all but ran out of the room, almost colliding with one of the persons standing before it, an older student that, just like him, had just passed his graduation exam.

"Oh Uzumaki," said the random student, "you passed.

\- Well of course I did." he answered with a smirk, "I do train regularly, you know. I'm serious."

The student snorted.

Naruto glared at him but, since he was not yet an official ninja (he had to report to the Hokage tower to get registered before he gained that title) he did not say anything more. His unusual silence made his former classmate raise an eyebrow and he could almost _feel_ the sarcastic remark that was surely going to pass the guy's lips if the younger boy did not run away right now.

"Well that was great talking with you um ... pal. I have to go now. Ninja business. Very secret, you wouldn't understand."

He ran off to the sound of the other student yelling at him that he, too, had graduated and that he should watch how he spoke to his elders, because that was certainly not the way a ninja should behave.

The rest of the words disappeared into nothingness as he jumped through the window at the end of the corridor, landing a few meters away from the wall, crouched on the floor, his ankles hurting but feeling like he was a very cool ninja indeed.

He raised from his crouched position and began running towards the Hokage building, pushing his chakra through his feet to leap above the training grounds of the Academy and directly on one of the buildings that surrounded it. He was just about to keep being very ninja-esque and run on the walls when something forced him to stop mid-dash.

Planting his feet and palms on the roof, and seriously damaging the stone and his skin at the same time, he managed to stop himself from jumping head first in what looked like some sort of floating, weirdly glowing text that just randomly appeared in front of his eyes.

He squinted at it, perplexed.

 

**'Roll to change your destiny !**

**You are on your way to register yourself as an official Konoha ninja, it seems like the perfect opportunity for something unpredictable and weird to happen to you ! So ... What should it be ?**

 

**1\. You manage to get registered as a Konoha ninja without encountering any trouble.**

**2\. You get stopped by a vaguely familiar, scary stranger and can't get registered.**

**3\. You get randomly ambushed by a bunch of weird-looking ninjas and can't get registered.**

**4\. You run into Sasuke Uchiha. And then you can get registered.**

**5\. You discover a very well kept village secret and can get registered (?)**

**6\. All of the above and you can't get registered.'**

 

At the bottom of the glowy text box was a drawing of a small two-dimensional dice. Still a bit unsure as to what the hell that thing was and why so much weird stuff was written on it, Naruto stayed completely still for a few seconds.

The text did not go away.

A bit scared, he tried to turn away from it, only to have it appear in front of his face again, as if he had not moved at all. He frowned and tried to turn away again, the text following him whatever side he faced. He ended up spinning on his heels for about five minutes before he determined that no, turning away from his problems was not going to make them disappear.

So maybe running away would help ?

He took a deep breath and jumped as high as he could, putting so much chakra in his legs that he, surely, had to have damaged at least a bit of the roof he previously stood on. When he got to a height of about fifty meters above the ground, he slammed his hands together and kawarimied himself away to one of the genin training ground.

He landed hard on the grass and prayed silently that the log replacing him in the air had not fallen on someone's head. He would feel terrible about himself if that was the case.

He raised his head and groaned.

It was still there.

Maybe it would go away if he tried to poke it ? That was probably a terrible idea but, if even kawarimi-ing himself away from the text did not manage to get it to lose his trail, he didn't know what he could do. Poking it seemed mostly harmless, poking stuff had never killed anyone, right ?

Right ?

 

He poked it.

 

**'You rolled two ! Now you will get interrupted by a vaguely familiar and scary stranger and won't be able to register yourself as a Konoha ninja ! Congratulations !**

**Because of your roll, the plot will be able to move forwards without too much difficulties and filler episodes ! We are really grateful that you trusted us and, as a way of thanking you, we have provided you with a "cool guy" t-shirt that you can find right now in the pocket of your jacket ! Once again, we are really happy that you got the result you did, things will be getting more interesting from now on. We look forward to working with you again.'**

 

Naruto blinked.

"Wait ..." he muttered, "wait. Wait ! What does that mean 'I won't be able to register as a Konoha ninja' ?!!"

The text, instead of answering him, disappeared. Quite rudely, too.

"Hey ! Come back !" he screamed at the empty air in front of him. "Answer me you assh-GAH"

His mouth suddenly full of grass and dirt, the boy pushed a small cry of surprise and tried to wrangle himself out of whatever or whoever was holding him down right now. His arms were trapped behind him, pressed against his back and twisted in such a way that he felt like he was going to break them if he attempted to move them by even a few milimeters. He kicked his legs, not managing to touch anything other than the cold ground beneath him, and screamed once again, the sound muffled by the earth he was pressed against.

"Don't try to fight." said a cold voice from above him, "There's no way you can get out of there if I don't want you to."

Enraged, Naruto responded by kicking the ground harder and channelling his chakra through his body, ready to use a jutsu, to use anything to make the person above him let him go. He could feel his chakra chains start to poke out of the ground and, while he could not yet control them very well, he did feel calmer. His body was immobilized but his chakra was not, he could still fig-...

The pressure on his back and head disappeared and he felt himself being lifted from the ground. His eyes scrunched, he spat a gross mix of dirt and blood on the helm of his jacket and coughed violently a few times.

"Eh." said the voice again, "You're kinda small."

The thing lifting Naruto dropped him and he face-planted in the dirt for the second time in a few minutes. He tore himself from the ground and pushed himself to his feet, his hands coming together to form the tiger seal, the only one needed for the jutsu he was just about to use.

"Please don't try to use a jutsu on me." sighed the voice, sounding vaguely annoyed.

"Suiton : Teppodama !" screamed Naruto, a large blast of water coming out of his mouth as soon as he finished talking.

The jutsu, while C-ranked, was one he had a lot of difficulty using, which could be explained by the fact that it used the water from the caster's body instead of using the one found around him. However, he seemed to be in luck, since, instead of failing like it did half of the times he tried this technique, the water bullet struck its target perfectly, no doubt severely ...

... passing through it ?

He blinked.

The target, completely unharmed and not even a little bit wet, shrugged. Frowned. Kicked him in the face.

"Don't use jutsus on me, human !" growled the target, "I swear to me, you're worse than your mother, at least she didn't try to blast _water_ at me ! **WATER** !"

 _Okay_ , thought Naruto, sent sprawling a few meters away by the strength behind the kick, _that must be what the text meant when it mentioned a familiar and scary stranger._

This was not good.

Not good at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Fact : I actually had this written down back when I published chapter 3 but completely forgot about it and left it to rot in a folder.  
> Other Sad Fact : I wasn't very good at English back then and I'm too lazy to rewrite this so you'll have to endure my sad attempt at using another language to write.
> 
> Anyways, my interest in this fic is somewhat renewed so, if I don't spend the next week writing gay shit, I might pick this up again.


End file.
